


Make me feel something

by zsaszmask



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaszmask/pseuds/zsaszmask
Summary: Roman Sionis has a supposedly perfect life: full of wealth, influence and parties. But he always felt that something was missing, and he seems to find the answer in an improvised fight ring on a night when he finds himself lost in an unfamiliar neighborhood.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, I really hope you like it! :)
> 
> I wrote it because I love so much the relationship between Roman and Victor, so I had to write something for them.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any errors please let me know!
> 
> This story will be short, it will be more the story of how they met and started the partnership.
> 
> Good reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciate! :D

Roman Beauvais Sionis was, as many said, someone who was handed life on a silver spoon. That's because his parents own Janus Corp., one of Gotham's most prestigious companies. Richard and Alice Sionis' plan was that Roman would soon replace his father as president of Janus Corp. However, the young man showed total disinterest in taking charge of the family business. Roman liked to spend his nights at nightclubs in the city and the consequences of that could be felt in the morning. 

It was 8 a.m. on a Tuesday and Roman slept peacefully in his bed filled with goose-down pillows and red and black silk sheets ordered from Italy. The boy dreamed that he skinned the face of the idiot who spilled drink on him last night and was having a great time watching the man cry and beg for his life when he was almost blinded by a sudden flash. 

Her mother had opened the curtains and the bright morning sunlight came in through the window, while Roman tried to cover his eyes with his hands and felt as if his head was going to explode. He grunted, rolled over, and covered his face with the pillow. His stomach was churning and he had to work hard not to throw up. 

“Roman! Wake up!!" 

“Fuck! Let me sleep, damn it!!” 

“Roman, get up now! It's already 8 a.m., you'll be late for work”, said Alice Sionis. 

Alice approaches and removes the pillow from Roman's face. 

"What the fuck! I can go after lunch for this fucking company!”, Roman yells as he starts throwing his pillows across the room. 

“First of all, be careful with your language, we didn't create you for that! Swearing is for the scum”, says Alice, placing her hands on her temples. “Second, don't be ungrateful. Janus Corp. is the most precious asset of the Sionis family, you must be proud. Now, get up Roman”. 

“I am not going today, I am indisposed. It doesn't matter anyway if I go, we have several employees to do the shit job”, said Roman turning to go back to sleep. 

"Roman. Either you get dressed and go to the company or we cut your allowance, you decide." 

"What? You're not serious," says Roman, turning to face his mother. 

"You doubt me?" 

"You can't do that!!", he gets up excited and looks at his mother. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds until a man enters the room. "Is there a problem here, Roman?", asked a man wearing an elegant black pinstripe suit. He had well-combed gray hair and a square face, as well as black eyes that looked at Roman seriously. 

"No problem, father," replies Roman, looking away and then lowering his head. "I'm going to change and I'm going to Janus Corp.", says the boy heading for the bathroom. 

\----------- 

The day went on very monotonously for Roman. While attending some meetings on the development of a new line of make-up, the boy was trying not to sleep, after all Richard was attentive to any attitude that was not worthy and befitting a Sionis heir. In addition to the meetings, the boy needed to interact with customers and partners, and in this he put his best forced smile, talking about company matters and giving false praise to people. With regard to socialization, Roman was very good, having already become an expert in perceiving and reproducing social masks, after so many years of living with his parents. 

When was 6 pm, Roman silently celebrated that it was time to go. He was leaving his office when his father called him and ordered him to come to his office. Roman knocked on the door three times and waited for Richard's answer to enter the room, where he found his father sitting behind the desk flipping through a paperwork. 

"Yes father?" says the young man standing in front of the older man. 

"I want you tomorrow here at the company at 7 am. On the dot." 

"What? Why??", replies Roman indignantly. 

“Because I want to, it's time for you to take some responsibility. If you are late, you will suffer serious consequences, do you understand?”. Seeing that his son just bowed his head in agreement, Richard hits the table and gets up. 

“You understand, Roman?!” 

The boy is startled and takes a step back. He looks into Richard's eyes and clenches his fists at his sides, forcing a half smile, "yes, father". 

Richard Sionis adjusts his suit and waves his hand, which Roman sees as a signal to leave. 

\-----------

As Roman sat in the back of the car and watched Gotham traffic through the window, Roman thought about how much he hated his father. The man always found a reason to tease him. It could be some clothes that Roman wore that he considered very extravagant or some makeup that the older man called a fagg thing and told the son to take it out, causing the young man to stop making up in front of his father lately. Or so a laugh from the youg man his father thought was too loud. And now, his father was preventing Roman from attending the parties he loved so much, depriving him of one of the few joys he had in his life with a shitty family. As soon as Roman woke up from his reverie, he realized they were stuck in some traffic jam. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost 8 p.m. 

"Fuck!!", he said running a hand through his hair and making a face. That way, it would be impossible for him to go home, bathe and change and go out again somewhere to take the rest of the night off, since he would have to come back sooner. 

"What the hell is this, what happened up in the front?", the young man asks the driver. 

"It looks like there was an accident, Mr. Sionis", said the driver. Roman snorted and covered his face with his hands. After a few minutes, the traffic moved slowly again. 

"What are you waiting for? Speeds up!”, shouted the boy. 

"I'm going as fast as I can, sir, but this is the main road and it's the busiest." 

"Well, then take a less busy route, you idiot", Roman said, kicking the front seat. 

"I can´t, Mr. Sionis, I don't know all the streets in Gotham to know which ones will serve as an alternative route," said the driver in a shaky voice. 

The boy approached the front seat and pulled on the driver's collar “What do you mean you don't know? I don't give a fuck, we pay you a lot of money just for you to drive. Find a way to learn now, ”said the young man with clenched teeth next to the driver's face. 

"Yes, sir," replied the driver with wide eyes, as Roman released him and fell heavily against the back seat, muttering a "Fucking fuck". 

The driver then chose a street on the left, silently hoping that he would find the right path. As the man entered some streets trying to find an alternative route, Roman waited impatiently, distracting himself thinking about the possible ways he could get rid of that stupid driver: skin his face and hang it somewhere that everyone could see? Or maybe chop him up and send a hand to the family? The boy smiled predatorily at the possibilities. Looking at his watch again, he found that 20 minutes had passed. 

"Where are we?", asked Roman after realizing that they were nowhere near his home. 

"Mr. Sionis-" 

"You don't know, do you?", interrupted the young man, gritting his teeth. The driver stopped the car at the curb and pressed his hands on the steering wheel, looking in the rearview with wide eyes. Roman found the other look and felt the anger building inside him. 

"FUCK! Your animal! Are you hired to do one simple thing, ONE ONLY, and you can't do that ?? Where did my father find you? at some school for retardeds? Fuck!! ”, the boy was now out of control, pulling his own hair and kicking hard in the front seat. Roman then gets out of the car and opens the driver's door. "Get out of the car," he said. 

"B-but Mr. Sionis” 

“I said: get out of the car. Fuck!", Roman grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the car. "You are fired. I don't want to see your face in front of me ever again, kay?”, said the boy holding the driver, his face already red with irritation. 

"Yes, sir," replied the driver in a shaky voice. Roman closed the car door in an unkind way and, pushing the driver away, he grabbed the man's head and hit it hard on the car door glass. The impact produced a muffled sound. The man fell to the floor with a bloody face, a pool of blood forming under his head. Roman looked at the fallen man and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Eww", he said, moving away from the body. He walk a bit, there was no one. The place was ugly, with old and worn buildings and garbage accumulated in some parts. Roman was furious, because of his useless driver, he couldn't enjoy the rest of the night and was lost in the middle of this terrible place where he could easily be mugged. Groping in his suit pockets, he found his wallet, but no cell phone. He had left his cell phone in the car, damn it. The boy returned to the car. It was locked. Passing over the body, he looked through the glass and noticed the key still in the ignition. 

“Shit! Fuck! Bastard!”, shouted the young man repeatedly kicking the passed out man in front of him. Thinking about what to do in the face of this situation, Roman concluded that the best thing would be for him to find a phone in a bar or something. He walked for a few minutes and the only thing he found was a small group of homeless people. The boy was almost without hope when he heard a shouting from a shed. 

He decided to go check out the place, after all it was his only option. Passing through the entrance gate, he notices a group of men forming a circle, cursing and shouting words of encouragement. Of course, it was a clandestine fight. Most of the audience was holding beer bottles and was clearly drunk and a man was sitting at a table full of papers and money bills. 

"Hey, boy!", said the man calling him as he took a drag on his cigarette. Roman approached. 

"What you want?" 

“Do you want to bet? Jones or Zsasz? I'll give you a hint, most are betting on Jones, ”said the man with a wink. 

“I don't want to place bets. Do you have a phone around here?" 

“Look, boy. You place a bet or leave. In fact, we don't accept minors here, so get out” 

"What?" Roman approaches the table, closing his eyes menacingly, "I'm 23, you fucking idiot," he says, knocking on the table. "Look, I make a bet, a very generous one, and you lend me your phone, no, you give it to me". 

“Are you crazy? I won't give you-", the man is interrupted by Roman throwing him US$ 900. 

"300 on your cell phone and the rest on Jones's opponent" 

"Wow ... ok," said the man with a huge smile, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to the young man. 

Roman walked away from the people to call his home. The butler answered and the boy ordered him to immediately send a new driver to pick him up. He did not know certain where he was, but that was a problem that others were paid to solve. Roman hung up the phone irritably, realizing that his ride would probably be delayed and of course his goal of going to a bar to enjoy the rest of the night was ruled out. All that remained was to watch the fight to be distracted. In the makeshift ring, two men wrestled with bands wrapped around their fists. One of them was very tall, almost two meters tall, with dark hair that matched with his full beard. Your only sign of injury was a bloody nose. The opponent, on the other hand, was a much smaller man, with a stubble dark beard that contrasted with his short and bleached hair. Roman couldn't help but notice the presence of some scars on his face and a lot more on his bare and well-defined torso. He had to confess, the scars matched him and made him extremely attractive. The shorter man had a cut above his left eyebrow that was bleeding a lot, as well as having a bloody mouth, which Roman noticed was the result of the lack of two front teeth. Blood dripped down his chest and stained the blue shorts he wore. 

The big man punched him in the face, causing him to retreat to one of the posts in the corner of the ring, followed by repeated punches that were defended with both arms by the smallest. The blonde was trapped and could not move in the face of repeated blows, leaving the public excited, since everything indicated the victory of the tallest, being only a matter of time before the opponent tired of defending and being knocked out. 

Then, surprisingly, the smaller man withdrew his arms, receiving two punches to the face, but then hit the other's left cheek with a hard blow, leaving him unbalanced. Still disoriented, the dark hair man tried to fight back with a right-wing blow, but the blonde deftly deflected and landed a hard punch under his opponent's chin, making him fall with the sound of a crash. The audience was silent. The smallest spit blood and grinned openelly at the fallen man while the judge ordered the knockout. 

“And the winner is...Victor Zsasz!”, says the judge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, I'm sorry for the delay in posting the second chapter, now that I'm on vacation I would try to post them quickly!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!!!!  
> Enjoy it safely :)

After the judge decreed the victory, Roman couldn't help but smile discreetly, he really wasn't counting on it. Apparently, this Zsasz guy was more interesting than he imagined. The boy looked at the crowd, who were now indignant at the result, cursing and throwing bottles into the ring. Yeah, that was really fascinating.

After that quick daydream episode, Roman remembered the time he would have to wait until his driver arrived and that was making him angry again. Then he moved through the crowd, looking for a quieter spot, where he called home again, ordering his butler to send him the phone number of the new driver. Making another call, the driver answered after a few rings:

"Hel-"

"Where are you?", interrupted Roman.

“Mr. Sionis? I-I am already going. I can get there faster if you know how to inform me of a building or something similar that is nearby ”, said the man.

"I just know that I'm in a shed in the middle of a shitty neighborhood," shouted the young man.

"Ok, sir. I'm following the location of the other car's tracker and when I find it, I look for that shed. Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon, Mr. Sionis ”. Roman hung up. Well, at least it seemed that this driver was less useless than the last one.

Victor came out of the ring and grabbed a towel to wipe some of the blood off his face and chest. This opponent had given him a lot of work and he ended up losing two teeth, but that's okay, he had won the favorite and was going to get good money from it. He then walked over to the man responsible for betting.

"Hey Charlie", greeted Victor.

“Zsasz! What was that in the ring? You're a monster, man! Congratulations, champion”, said Charlie smiling and patting the other on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man", Zsasz gave a wry smile. "So, what was the jackpot I won?"

Charlie scratched the back of his neck and frowned "So... the money was good, but-"

"What do you mean?", interrupted Zsasz, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you are going to have to share the money", said the other man.

"What are you talking about? But only I bet on myself”, said Victor.

"It wasn't quite like that, Zsasz, someone else was betting on you", said Charlie.

Victor couldn't believe it, Jones was everyone's favorite, he had only fought very weak opponents so far and nobody knew him well enough to know that he was stronger than he looked.

“Who was it?”, asked Victor, approaching the other's face dangerously.

"Hey man, calm down", said Charlie, pulling away and raising his hands in surrender. "It was that guy over there," pointed out the man, "he's really weird, he came here all very dressed up needing a phone and he handed me the money as if it was worth nothing to him".

The boy indicated by Charlie was turned back in a corner talking on his cell phone, and Victor decided to go to him to get satisfaction.

“Hey”, called Victor approaching.

The boy turned in surprise. He had nicely combed brown hair and very blue eyes. His suit was wine red with golden details on the cuffs and lapels, with a black shirt underneath that showed part of the hairy chest. He also wore black gloves with white details.

He had turned with an expression of annoyance, but after looking Victor up and down, his face softened and his brow furrowed in question.

"You are the winner of the fight ... Zsasz-".

“No kidding, where do you know me from?”, cut off Victor.

“What?”, he asked, frowning, “I don't even fucking know you!”, He said angry.

“If you don't know me, why did you bet on me?”, asked Victor, approaching and facing the other.

"Because I wanted to, I do what I want," he replied, closing the distance between them even more and closing a bit his eyes at Victor. "And don't interrupt me again, SHIT", the boy said, giving Victor a push in the chest.

Victor staggered back in surprise. He couldn't believe that guy had just done that. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until the other's phone rang.

"Okay, I'm going", replied the boy, hanging up the phone. He looked at Victor again and then turned and walked to the exit of the shed, where there was a black car, clearly very expensive, waiting for him. The driver got out and opened a back door for the young man to enter, closing the door and making his way to his seat. The car then headed out into the night.

Victor watched this paralyzed, being awakened from his condition by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Zsasz," called Charlie holding the boy's shoulder, making Victor turn in his direction.

"What?"

“Where did he go? He didn't take the money”, said the older man with a wad of money in his left hand.

"He just left".

"What you mean?".

"I'm saying, he got into one of those fancy fucking cars, with a driver and everything, and left".

Charlie looked at him confused, took a quick look at the exit, and then smiled.

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day, Zsasz!", said Charlie, pushing the wad of money into Victor's chest.

Victor smiled and took the money, "thanks Charlie".

"I said that that guy was strange, and apparently he doesn't need money".

"Yeah ..." replied the puzzled boy, "Hey man, do you know his name?"

"Hmmm ... Roman, I think? Yes, that's right”, said the older man,“ Why do you want to know?", he asked.

"For nothing, just curiousit," said Victor with a shrug. He counted the money, it was $ 3,500!

Charlie said goodbye and from a distance shouted good-naturedly, "You should fix those teeth, champion!".

Victor found it funny. As if he was going to worry about it, there were much more important and interesting things to do with this money.

The young man walked back to the ring, put on his shirt and put on his shoes, took out his wallet and, after counting the money again, put it away. Victor left the shed and walked to his apartment and as the path was long, as he walked, he kept thinking about the possibilities of tools he could buy with that money, barely able to hold back the anxiety of when to use them. Besides, he couldn't stop thinking about that guy. He was...different and, to be honest, he was the first person, in many years, to get Victor's attention. 

Yes, he definitely needed to know more about this Roman.


End file.
